The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
The appearance of display apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) and plasma display panels (PDP) with high-definition and large-sized screens is a relatively recent phenomenon.
These display apparatuses have front covers covering the front perimeters thereof.
Specifically, a front panel made of a transparent material for transmitting images while protecting the display module is installed on the front surface of a display module. A front cover is fixed and coupled to the perimeter of the front panel. The front cover thus functions to support the front panel.
Because the periphery of the front panel must be supported by the front cover, a portion of the front panel is necessarily covered by the front cover.
Because a portion of the perimeter of the front panel is blocked by the front cover, a limitation arises in which the display screen appears smaller from the outside.
Additionally, because a separate front cover is needed to support the front panel, the overall manufacturing cost of the display apparatus increases, and assembly becomes more complicated.